


Master

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Gundham trains his beloved pet.





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be the first part a short drabble series which I wanted to do out of fun, where I would post small ideas that didn't fit into an own story and where you all could send in short prompts over Tumblr  
> But since I'm an awful person it somehow turned into this:

Gundham and Kazuichi had been sharing their path for a while now, a fact that non of their allies knew about, except of the She-Cat. The two students were a surprisingly well-balanced and happy couple, considering their awful start and constant bickering in the past. Now they were mostly inseparable and did everything that one would expect of lovers; going on dates, kissing each other and sometimes share their bed during a night of shared passion. So it wasn't new that Gundham would wake up and have the other's unclad form inside of his bed.

 

Opening his eyes, the Overlord sat up inside of his bed, his still sleeping lover mumbling something due to the movement of the body he priorly used as a pillow. Looking at his lover, Gundham had to suppress a smirk. Kazuichi's whole body was covered in markings made by Gundham, due to their play the night before. However the Overlord's neck was also covered in bite marks from Kazuichi's sharp fangs. The Sharp Toothed One had the tendency to bite while being pleasured and while Tanaka did enjoy the sensation, he also enjoyed to train his cute little pet. Just like he did the night before. A leash and collar, together with a set of handcuffs were still lying next to the bed, after Tanaka had used them on his lover.

Tenderly moving the pink hair from Kazuichi's face, Tanaka said in a calm voice, “My beautiful paramour, you have to awake from your slumber now or we will miss the serving of the first meal of the day.”

Ever so slowly the Tamer of Automations opened his eyes and he yawned, “Wanna sleep more. Lie down again.” In an attempt to make Gundham lie down again and use him as a pillow, the Pink Haired One cuddled against Gundham's body.

Chuckling lightly, Gundham began petting the hair of his stubborn lover. “You have to get up now or do I need to remind you of your training again, my beloved pet?”

Raising his head, Kazuichi gave a toothy grin. “Well if ya put it like this, I'll definitely stay in your bed longer, master~” Kazuichi purred into Gundham's ear and began nibbling on the other's skin. Raising his body slightly, he then climbed onto the breeder's lap, straddling him; his wish to sleep a little longer forgotten.

Gundham let his fingers run over Kazuichi's bare back, making his lover shiver with delight, until his hands stopped on his exposed arse and began fondling the flesh. “I really do need to repeat the training of the prior night, as you are a very stubborn pet.”

“Seems like it.” Kazuichi wound his arms around Gundham's neck, “Ya really need to train me again.” he added before kissing his lover hungrily. The kiss was a little more lazy, as the lovers just had woken up, but it didn't lack in passion. The lovers melted into the kiss, both touching the other's body in their desire, trying to get just a little closer to the other. Moving his body, Kazuichi began rubbing their members against each other, making both males grunt and groan at the friction. Desperately trying to get more of the feeling, the Pink Haired One moved his body faster and he pressed his face into Gundham's neck to drown his low moans.

“You are humping me like a bitch in heat, my pet.” Gundham said in-between grunts, “As such, I should treat you as one, should I not?”

“Y-Yes, please master.” Kazuichi panted, his movements not ceasing. When Kazuichi was in the mood, he became even more needy than he normally was, a thing which pleased the Tamer of Hellish Beasts immensely.

“Then be a good pet and go down.” Gundham commanded with a firm, but gentle voice. To reinforce his statement, he slapped his lover on his arse.

Knowing the meaning of this command, Kazuichi did just as he was told and moved his body back until he could bow down and reach Gundham's half hard cock with his mouth. After liking his lips, he let his tongue run over the warm flesh, licking over every inch he could reach. The sensation let Gundham give a low moan and he grabbed his beloved pet by the hair, pulling slightly on it as he knew how the other loved the feeling. Kazuichi made a wonderful sound as his hair was pulled and he then took Gundham's now hard cock into his warm mouth. He moved his head up and down the throbbing shaft, his tongue caressing the flustered skin. Every movement made Gundham groan and moan out, his grip tightening on his lover. While Kazuichi lacked many basic abilities, he excelled with this particular skill. He knew how to use his loud mouth inside of the bedroom. His paramour's eyes were fixed onto Gundham's, while he kept on moving his head and hummed in approval of the lust filled expressions given by the breeder.

With every movement of the other's head, Gundham could feel his release coming closer. Kazuichi seemed to also notice his lover's upcoming orgasm, so he intensified his ministrations and took the cock deeper into his mouth until it slid down his relaxed throat.

Pulling on Kazuichi's hair, Gundham pulled his lover off his cock just as he came and thus spilled his seed onto Kazuichi's face.

 

Kazuichi looked like a sloppy mess with the white liquid covering his face.

“Ya could've at least warned me.” Kazuichi sat his body up into a sitting position, licking some of the sperm off that had landed on his lips.

“I could not stop myself, as this is a very alluring look on you my pet.” Gundham lifted his lover's face, regarding him carefully. He adored to see Kazuichi being marked as his and his alone, while the smaller male squirmed around with lust for the breeder. “Now tell me my pet. What can I do for you, to reward you for being so well-behaved?”

Grinning lewdly, Kazuichi gave the one answer that Gundham had already expected. “Fuck me, master.”

“Then turn around.” Gundham said with a commanding tone, making Kazuichi bite into his own bottom lip out of arousal. Again his pet did as he was told and turned around, going onto his knees and arms, and exposing his arse like a wanton animal in heat. Gundham leaned from the bed and took the bottle of lubricant from his bedside-table and a condom. Before moving back, he then quickly grabbed the collar and leash that still were lying next to the bed. Leaning over Kazuichi's body, Gundham placed the collar around his neck.

“Pervy as ever.” the Tamer of Automations turned his upper body to look back at his lover, while grinning.

Holding the leash in his hand, the breeder gave a slight pull. “Well, I did say that I will repeat the training from the prior night, did I not? So these tools are needed in our little play.”

Taking the bottle of lubricant again, Gundham squeezed some of the contents onto Kazuichi arse. Placing the bottle to the side, he then began to massage the liquid onto Kazuichi's twitching hole and let his fingers slowly slide into the tight heat. Since the two lovers only had made love the night before, it did not take long for the submitting male to get used to the fingers moving inside of him to prepare him for the upcoming penetration.

Kazuichi moaned loudly at the sensation, thrusting his hips against Tanaka's hand to drive the fingers in deeper. “Fuck, more. Please master.” he moaned with a needy voice and his hands went down his own body, grabbing at his hard cock and starting to pump it.

When Gundham noticed this, he pulled his fingers out of the other – since Kazuichi was prepared enough, it was no drama – and grabbed Kazuichi's arms, pulling them back. Taking the handcuffs from the night before, he then used them on his pet's arms, binding them behind his back.

“I did not allow you to do that my pet, so I have to stop you with these.”

“Wanna come, please.” Kazuichi panted, raising his hips more in the hope to be touched by his lover.

“Do not worry, my beloved pet.” Tanaka leaned over the other and whispered into Kazuichi's ear, making the other shiver heavily, “I will make you feel so much pleasure, that you will lose the ability to think of anything else.”

“Y-Yes, please!” Kazuichi begged and pressed his arse against Gundham's hard cock. “Please, I need it master.”

 

Raising his body up again, the breeder took the condom and opened the package, before rolling the sheath onto his throbbing member. After this he spread the rest of the lubricant onto his cock, hissing slightly at the feeling.

Leaning back over his lover, he kissed Kazuichi's shoulder tenderly. “Are you ready, Kazuichi?”

When Kazuichi nodded, Gundham raised his body again and slightly pressed his hand into the small of Kazuichi's back to keep him still. Taking his member into his free hand, he then slowly slid into his tight lover and both moaned out loudly. The sheer sensation at being connected in the most intimate way was overwhelming for the lovers, making them turn towards their most primal instincts. The instinct to simply mate each other.

In the very beginning he was careful and moved gently, so that Kazuichi was able to adjust to the feeling. But soon enough the submitting male began to moan out towards Gundham, begging him to move faster and fuck him harder. Since the Overlord could never deny his dark consort any wish, he did his bidding and thrust deeper into his lover.

He kept his grip on the leash, holding Kazuichi in place with it, while his other hand stabilised him further to avoid any accidentally injuries, as the smaller male couldn't use his hands to do it on his own.

“Fuck! Y-Yes... ma... master.” Kazuichi moaned, his back arching with the immense pleasure he was receiving.

Gundham then pulled Kazuichi's body onto his lap and turned the other's face a little bit more towards himself, to kiss him deeply. Their tongues danced with each other, as the Overlord of Ice held Kazuichi's body and helped him to move on Gundham's cock. He then tried to find the one spot that always made his pet scream out in utter ecstasy. Aligning Kazuichi's movements a bit more, Gundham was able to thrust against the bundle of nerves, making Kazuichi break the kiss to moan out loudly. Moving Kazuichi's body faster up and down, Gundham pounded into his lover, kissing his back and neck, and leaving marks on the flustered skin.

Kazuichi was now sobbing loudly, calling out his lover's name in pure pleasure. His head was leaning back against Gundham's shoulder and thus was giving him a wonderful view of Kazuichi's lewd and aroused expressions.

As soon as Kazuichi spread his legs more and was leaning more against Gundham's body while moving, the Overlord knew that he was about to come. Tenderly biting into Kazuichi's earlobe, he then whispered into his ear, “Come for me my beautiful queen.”

This tipped Kazuichi over the edge and he screamed out Gundham's name, as he came hard, his whole body shuddering with his release. Kazuichi's body contracted around Gundham's cock, making him moan out at the sensation. Pounding into his lover more, Gundham could feel his own release approaching. Giving one last and hard thrust, he then came hard, and let his teeth sink into Kazuichi's shoulder.

 

Both males panted heavily, as they tried to catch their breath again. Carefully Gundham raised his lover from his body and took the handcuffs and collar off him, before disposing of the used condom.

“That was.. great.” Kazuichi said while still panting slightly. “But now I'm getting hungry.”

“We should get going towards the dining hall, to consume our meal.” Gundham nodded and stood up. “But first we both need to clean our mortal forms.” he held out his hand towards the man he loved. When Kazuichi took his hand and stood up, the lovers went into Gundham's bathroom to shower.

However the two weren't able to keep their hands to themselves while washing off the traces of their shared lovemaking and ended up with Gundham pressing Kazuichi against the shower wall and making out with him, while getting each other off.

In the end they had to wash themselves yet again and hardly had time to get dressed after that.

 

The couple just made it in time, before the kitchen staff of Hope's Peak Academy would clean the food away again. The two students both took something to eat, as nothing had just happened and when they looked for a place to sit, one of their allies called out towards them.

“Souda, Tanaka, we are here.” it was the heir of the yakuza clan, together with the Ordinary One and the Lucky One. The students walked over to the table and each took a seat. “What took you two so long?” Kuzuryu asked them, “We thought that you died or something.”

“Nothing really, I just overslept after working so long yesterday.” Kazuichi lied as he always did when this topic came up, “Don't know about the hamster lover here.”

“I was tending to the hellish beasts and when I returned, I happened to meet the Tamer of Automations.” Tanaka added and began to eat. As class was starting shortly, the two students had to hurry up with consuming their meals.

“Can someone pass me the salt?” Kazuichi asked while still chewing his food. Since Gundham happened to be the nearest mortal to the requested item, he passed it towards Kazuichi. However he didn't think about the fact that his lover tented to not think about his words.

So Kazuichi ended up with saying “Thank ya master.” out loud, right next to all of their allies. Everyone at the table froze at this and no one said a single word.

It was then the Lucky One that broke the awkward silence that befell the group. “So... I guess this explains the weird bite marks that Tanaka had as for late.” Out of shame, Gundham pulled his scarf over his face, while his consort did the same with his hat.

It seemed like Gundham trained his paramour a bit too well.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a post I saw on Tumblr, where someone said that Kazuichi once accidentally called Tanaka “Daddy” by breakfast and everyone heard. This made me laugh so hard, that I just had to write about it. I only changed it a little bit, since I personally headcanon them being into playing 'Master and Pet' and not having a Daddy kink


End file.
